Euro
Euro (shenja valutore: €; kodi valutor: EUR) është valuta zyrtare e Bashkimit Evropian (BE). Pesëmbëdhjetë shtete anëtare e kanë adoptuar, këto vende së bashku njihen si Eurozona (Austria, Belgjika, Qipro, Finlanda, Franca, Gjermania, Greqia, Irlanda, Italia, Luksemburgu, Malta, Holanda, Portugalia, Sllovenia, Spanja). Valuta gjithashtu përdoret në pesë shtete tjera me marrëveshje formale gjashtë shtete tjera pa marrëveshje të tilla. Si rezultat, euro është valuta e vetme për mbi 320 milion Evropianë. Përfshirë zonat që përdorin valuta "të kapura" mbas euros, euroja direkt ndikon rreth 500 milion njerëz në mbarë botën.Number is a sum of estimated populations (as stated in their respective articles) of: all Eurozone members; all users of euro not part of Eurozone (whether officially agreed upon or not); all areas which use a currency pegged to the euro, and only the euro. — Please see detailed summation in article Eurozone Ndërsa janë mbi €610 miliardë në qarkullim që prej Dhjetorit 2006, euro ështa valuta me vlerën më të madhe të përbashkët të monedhave në qarkullim, duke e kapërcyer Dollarin e ShBA (USD). Sipas vlerësimeve zyrtare të 2007 GDP, Eurozona është ekonomia më e madhe në botë nga Marsi 2008 pasi që kursi i këmbimit USD/EUR kaloi 1.56. Euroja u prezantua në tregjet financiare të botës si valutë më 1999 dhe u lëshua në përdorim si monedha dhe banknota fizike më 1 Janar 2002. Ajo zëvendësoi ish-Njësinë Valutore Evropiane (ECU) me proporcione 1:1. Euroja menaxhohet dhe administrohet nga Banka Qendrore Evropiane (ECB) me bazë në Frankfurt dhe Eurosistemi (i cili përbëhet nga bankak qendrore e vendeve të Eurozonës). Si bankë e pavarur qendrore, ECB-ja ka autoritet të vendosë politikat monetare. Eurosistemi merr pjesë në shtypjen dhe distribuimin e banknotave dhe monedhave euro, dhe operimin e sistemit pagues të Eurozonës. Megjithëse gjithë shtetet anëtare të BE-së kanë të drejtë të bashkangjiten nëse i përmbushin disa detyrime monetare, jo të gjithë anëtarët e BE-së kanë vendorur ta adoptojnë valutën e re. Të gjitha vendet që i janë bashkuar BE-së qysh nga implementimi i Traktatit Maastricht kanë thënë se do ta adoptojnë euron në kohën e duhur. Maastrichti i obligoi anëtarët aktual të adoptonin euron; sidoqoftë, Britania e Madhe dhe Danimarka negociuan përjashtime nga ky detyrim për veten e tyre. Suedia e refuzoi euron në një referendum më 2003, dhe e ka shmangur detyrimin për tu bashkangjitur duke mos i plotësuar kushtet. Përveç kësaj, tri Mikroshtete Evropiane (Vatikani, Monako, dhe San Marino), megjithëse nuk janë anëtarë të BE-së, kanë adoptuar euron për shkak të lidhjeve valutore me vendet anëtare. Tri shtete të tjera Evropiane, Andorra, Mali i Zi, dhe Kosova kanë adoptuar euron unilaterisht, megjithës edhe këto nuk janë anëtare.) Karakteristikat Monedhat dhe banknotat thumb|151px|right|[[Banka Qendrore Evropiane në Frankfurt, Gjermani, është përgjegjëse për politikat monetare të Eurozonës]] Euroja ndahet në 100 cent (gjithashtu të njohur si "euro cent" për t'i dalluar nga monedhat tjera). Të gjitha monedhat euro në qarkullim (ku përfshihen monedhat komemorative €2) kanë "anën e zakonshme" që tregon vlerën e saj me 15 shtetet para të BE-së në prapavijë. Kjo anë u dizajnua nga Luc Luycx. Nga viti 2007 ose 2008 (varësisht nga shtetet) harta e “vjetër” u zëvendësua me një hartë të Evropës, duke treguar kështu edhe shtete që nuk janë anëtare të Bashkimit Evropian, p.sh. Norvegjia. Monedhat gjithashtu kanë një "anë kombëtare" që tregon një figurë të zgjedhur nga shteti që i prodhon. Monedhat Eura nga secili vend mund të përdoren në secilin vend tjetër të Eurozonës. Donominimet e monedhave janë €2, €1, 50 cent, 20 cent, 10 cent, 5 cent, 2 cent dhe 1 cent. Në Holandë, disa, dhe në Finlandë, me ligj, transaksionet në para janë të rrethuara deri tek 5 centët e fundit, për të shmangur përdorimin e dy monedhave më të vogla. Monedhat Komemorative me vlerë €2 janë vënë në qarkullim me ndryshime në anën kombëtare të monedhës - siç bëri Greqia për Lojërat Olimpike 2004. Këto monedha janë mjet ligjor në të gjithë Eurozonën. Monedha me denominime (vlera) të ndryshme (p.sh. monedha 25 euro) janë vënë në qarkullim gjithashtu, por but këto nuk janë të menduara për qarkullim gjeneral ose si mjet ligjor. Dizajni për Banknota euro ka dy anë të zakonshme (por jo identike). Notat në qarkullim janë €500, €200, €100, €50, €20, €10, €5. Secila banknotë ka ngjyrën e saj dhe i dedikohet një periudhe artistike të arkitekturës Evropiane. Ana e përparme e notës ka dritare dhe porta kurse ana tjetër ka ura. Kujdes i veçantë i është kushtuar që shembujt arkitektonike të mos përfaqësojnë ndonjë monument ekzistues, me qëllim që mos të ketë probleme se cilat monumente duhet të përfshihen ose xhelozi. Disa nga banknotat me vlera të mëdha si €500 nuk prodhihen në secilin vend, megjithatë janë mjet ligjor në të gjithë Eurozonën. Simboli Simboli grafik i euros (€) është inspiruar nga shkronja greke epsilon dhe ka të bëjë me shkronjën e parë të fjalës “Evropa”. Vijat paralele e përfaqësojnë stabilitetin e Euros. Shkurtesa zyrtare e euros, e cila është evidentuar nga Organizata Ndërkombëtare për Standardizim (ISO) dhe përdoret për qëllime zyrtare, financiare dhe komerciale, është ‘EUR’. Prezantimi i Euros Euroja u themelua nga nenet në Traktatin e Bashkimit Evropian në Maastricht më 1992 që u përdor për ta themeluar unionin ekonomik dhe monetar. Për t'u bërë pjesë e valutës së re, shtetet anëtare duhet t'i plotësonin kriteret e rrepta si deficit buxhetor më pak se tre përqind e GDP-së së tyre, një proporcion borxhi më pak se 60 përqind e GDP-së, inflacioni i ulët, dhe raporte interesi afër mesatares së BE-së. Në Traktatin Maastricht, Britania e Madhe dhe Danimarka u përjashtuan nga lëvizja në unionin monetar, i cili do t'i çonte në prezantimin e euros. Ekonomistët që ndihmuan në krijimin e euros përfshijnë Robert Mundell, Wim Duisenberg, Robert Tollison, Neil Dowling, Fred Arditti dhe Tommaso Padoa-Schioppa. Emri euro u zgjodh më 4 Gusht 1995 nga Germain Pirlot, një esperantist belg dhe ish-mësues i Frëngjishtes dhe Historisë,Germain Pirlot 'uitvinder' van de euro | url= http://www.agendaplus.info/artikeleuro.jpg | publisher= De Zeewacht | language= Dutch | date=2007-02-16 | accessdate=2009-02-14 dhe u adoptua zyrtarisht në Madrid më 16 Dhjetor 1995. Për shkak të dallimeve në konventa kombëtare për rrumbullakësimin dhe numrat domethënës, të gjitha ndërrimet mes valutave kombëtare duhet të kryheshin me procesion e triangulizimit me euron. Vlerat definitive në euro të këtyre ndarjeve (që pasqyrojnë kursin e këmbimit me të cilin këto valuta hynë në euro) janë treguar në të djathtë. Kurset u vendosën nga Këshilli i Bashkimit Evropian, duke u bazuar në një rekomandim nga komisioni Evropian i bazuar në kurset e tregut më 31 Dhjetor 1998, në mënyrë që një NjVE (ECU (Njësia Valutore Evropiane)) të barazohej me një euro. (Njësia Valutore Evropiane ishte një njësi bashkangjitëse e përdorur nga BE-ja, bazuar në valutat e shteteve anëtare; ajo nuk ishte valutë në vete.) Vendimi i Këshillit 2866/98 (EC), më 31 Dhjetor 1998, i lëshoi këto kurse. Ato nuk mund të lëshoheshin më herët, sepse NjVE-ja varej nga kurset finale të këmbimit të valutove jo-euro (kryesisht funta angleze) atë ditë. Shiko edhe këtë *Banka Qendrore Evropiane *Eurozona *Monedhat Euro *Kartëmonedhat Euro Burime të dhënash Lidhje të jashtme * Banka Qendrore Evropiane * Euro-banknota dhe monedha të hekurta * Europedia: Guide to European policies and legislation Kategoria:Valutë Kategoria:Bashkimi Evropian Kategoria:Euro af:Euro als:Euro am:ዩሮ an:Euro ar:يورو arc:ܝܘܪܘ arz:يورو ast:Euru az:Avro bar:Euro bat-smg:Eurs be:Еўра be-x-old:Эўра bg:Евро bn:ইউরো bpy:ইউরো br:Euro bs:Euro ca:Euro co:Euru cs:Euro cv:Евро cy:Ewro da:Euro de:Euro diq:Euro el:Ευρώ en:Euro eo:Eŭro es:Euro et:Euro eu:Euro ext:Euru fa:یورو fi:Euro fiu-vro:Õuro fo:Euro fr:Euro frp:Erô fur:Euro fy:Euro ga:Euro gan:歐元 gd:Euro gl:Euro gn:Euro gv:Euro he:אירו hi:यूरो hr:Euro hsb:Euro hu:Euró hy:Եւրօ ia:Euro id:Euro ie:Euro io:Euro is:Evra it:Euro ja:ユーロ jbo:ronru'u jv:Euro ka:ევრო kn:ಯುರೋ ko:유로 ksh:Euro-Jeld ku:Euro kw:Euro la:Euro lad:Euro lb:Euro li:Euro lij:Euro lmo:Euro ln:Euro lt:Euras lv:Eiro mi:Euro mk:Евро ml:യൂറോ mr:युरो ms:Euro mt:Ewro nah:Euro nap:Euro nds:Euro nl:Euro nn:Euro no:Euro nov:Euro nrm:Étchu oc:Èuro pap:Euro pl:Euro pms:Euro pt:Euro qu:Iwru rm:Euro ro:Euro ru:Евро sah:Эуро scn:Euru sco:Euro se:Euro sh:Euro simple:Euro sk:Euro sl:Evro so:Euro sr:Евро st:Euro stq:Euro (Jäild) sv:Euro sw:Euro szl:Ojro ta:ஐரோ te:యూరో tg:Евро th:ยูโร tl:Euro tr:Avro tt:Евро uk:Євро ur:یورو uz:Yevro vec:Euro vi:Euro wa:Motî:euro war:Euro wuu:欧元 yi:איירא yo:Euro zh:欧元 zh-min-nan:Euro zh-yue:歐羅